Cards Of Affection
by The Guardians Healer-Nayr
Summary: Sakura is 13 now, and Yue comes out one day to tell her she's up for another card hunt, two cards have been mysteriously created, if not all, Syaoran gets to come back to Japan and there's also a new student, Yue says they're important, but why?


Ohayo! I'm Nayru-chan! And yes, I'm here with my CCS fic, I hope you all like it, cause I'm going to make it romantic above all, exciting, dramatizing, not to mention traumatizing, lol, I'm just playing, whoo, anyway, enjoy all! Ja ne! ~Nayru-chan  
  
Summary: Sakura is now 13 and in trouble again, she must use her powers to go on another card hunt, Yue informing them that new cards are on the loose, 2 new cards, but what are they? And how did they materialize? Plus Syaoran gets to make his way back to Tomoeda, Japan! What's this? A new student?  
  
Cards Of Affection  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sakura-chan!! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Shouted a certain yellow guardian, named Kero, flying about her head.  
  
Sakura sat up quickly, looking around, head bopping Kero back onto the bed, she rubbed her forehead and winced at Kero. "Gomen, Kero-san."  
  
"It's ok, just get yourself dressed." He mumbled, getting up and flying into the air in a wobble over to his open drawer to flop on his little bed.  
  
Sakura looked at him with worry, but slid from her bed and quickly dressed, brushing her teeth and grabbing a quick breakfast, waving to Kero who had made his way down the stairs as she made her way out the door. "Kero-san?"  
  
"Hai?" His beady black eyes looked to her in question.  
  
"There's a bowl of pudding all for you in the fridge, think of it as a forgiveness treat!" She smiled at his surprised look and shut the door before he could get a word in, she knew he must be racing off to the fridge right now.  
  
She was saving that pudding for when Tomoyo and her would get together after school and discuss their mathematics. Ah well, she shrugged, skating down the sidewalk.  
  
She blinked, she had forgotten Touya and her Tou-san had went off on a trip for the week. Touya was lucky he got to take off work, she crossed her arms as she rolled down the concrete walk in thought.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" She heard a voice call out.  
  
She focused on reality and nearly did a complete 180 at the sight of Yukito waving at her. "Aie, Yukito!" She waved nervously, skating to a stop by him.  
  
"May I join you?" He smiled politely.  
  
Sakura blinked, blushing rapidly and nodded quickly. "Of course!"  
  
Yukito and Touya were already graduated from high school, but he and Touya still went out in the morning with Sakura to school, and they would just go get a bite to eat when they dropped her off, but seeing as Touya was gone for a week, Yukito was obviously making his morning routines still, he was so kind, not to forget dreamy.  
  
She was in 8th grade now, not all that hard, but those negatives and positives really got on her nerves.  
  
She waved to Yukito as he rode by, using Touya's bike for the week of course and she hurried into her middle school.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Called out a raven haired best friend of hers.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved, slipping off her skated and into her shoes.  
  
They entered the classroom and sat down in just the nick of time, for the bell rung.  
  
Sakura glanced at the seat behind her, even after so long, she still thought he'd be there, she sighed. Little wolf..she missed him a lot and over the summers before, realized how much she really did care for him, she loved him. And right there, she couldn't believe she had let him slip away. She never knew if he'd ever come back, but she'd never give up hope.  
  
"Sakura-chan, we only have a few weeks till summer!" Her friend Rika, excitedly announced. Partly because she would get to help Mr. Terada with his summer school papers and partly because well heck, it was summer!!  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded happily, then gazed out the window at the blue sky as the teacher began her lesson.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran sat in his class at that same moment, his eyes darting to the blue sky, a weird feeling washing over him. He sighed, Sakura popped right into his mind, he missed her dearly, he wanted to go back to Japan, but he dare not ask the Elders for permission, he knew it wasn't his right to return unless for good reason. He, of course, thought seeing old friends was well enough a good reason, but the Elders were strict.  
  
After school, he sat in his room, finishing up quickly on some math papers when he was summoned to see the elders.  
  
He got up from his bed, wondering what could be so important all the way down the stairs.  
  
He entered large doors to glowing candles. "Hai, Elders?" He bowed.  
  
"Syaoran, we have another mission for you, it so happens." One of the elders commented.  
  
Syaoran looked up, eyes obviously asking what.  
  
"We all sense a new power in Japan, you are to return to Tomoeda first thing in the morning, your objective is to keep the Card Mistress safe on her new journey that will soon present itself. So go and pack."  
  
Syaoran blinked, had his ears heard right. "Erm..is Meilin to go?"  
  
"No, she must stay here, it may be too dangerous for her."  
  
Syaoran quirked his brows. Danger for Meilin? This must be pretty serious he thought, but then again, he was thankful, it was better not to have Meilin around, especially since he'd be seeing Sakura again.  
  
He bowed again. "Hai." And went from the room, hurrying upstairs and closing the door behind him, leaning his back upon it and sinking down to the floor, amber eyes looking out his open window at the blue sky melted with the suns setting rays. Cherry blossom.  
  
To Be Continued Soon!!!  
  
Dawww, I hope you all liked, but I have to go to the store to get clothes, yay! But when I get back, I'm devoting that time to finish up another chapter, so I should get another in soon! Ja ne! ~Nayru-chan 


End file.
